


Little Protectives (4.)

by Midagere



Series: Midagere Tumblr Protective Prompts - Drabble [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Midagere's Tumblr Prompts - Protective, Protective Sophie, Sunny (Sophie/Bunny), Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts - Protective, older sophie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midagere/pseuds/Midagere
Summary: Girlfriends can be tough too. Even when they are pretty small.





	Little Protectives (4.)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 300, triple drabble  
> Pairing: Sunny (Sophie/Bunny, cute name, isn't it? My sister's author, thanks to her)
> 
> 4th prompt: “It’s cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you’re like a foot shorter than me, you know?”

Bunny would say that he got used to live with Jack Frost under one roof, but his nerves were losing it every time Jack opened his mouth. Like now.

“I say, Frost, keep your hands away from my things.”

“And I say, _Eggie_ , that you should sometimes look into the mirror to know how animal-ish you still are! The animal instincts are really bad, aren’t they?”

Bunny clenched his fists, but before he could say something or punch him right away, a whiff of blonde hair appeared between them. Jack’s eyes looked down at Sophie, whom Bunny saw just from back, but was able to say she was furious.

“Stop insulting my man, finally! Does _he_ have to remind you every day how horrible housemate you are?!”

“Actually he does–” Jack began, but she continued.

“We’re so kind to let you stay in this house and the best thing you can do is to offend us! One more bad word including _Eggie_ and I’m gonna throw you out of the window! Do I have to repeat it once more? Because I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep calm this time!”

Jack looked really terrified. He mumbled some kind of an excuse and disappeared. Sophie fold her arms over her chest and watched the direction of Jack’s escape. Bunny laid his hand on her shoulder.

“I can do it myself.”

“Throw him out of the window?”

He grinned. “It’s cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you’re like a foot shorter than me, you know?” He bended his head and kissed her on her forehead. “Maybe two feet.”

Sophie tilted her head back. “So what. Does that mean that I am a worse defender than you are?”

He smiled at her and kissed her again. “No way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or a comment if you want ^^


End file.
